SCP-CIM:Hunted - Chapter 2
Alright Derpy, give me a report.“ I said to the radio. „I’m past the initial gate. Passing the reception.“ The radio responded. „Alright, I’m commencing radio silence for the rest of the mission. Don’t call, unless it’s necessary, OK?” I looked at the entrance to the building. Nothing. I’m taking that as yes. I thought. „You know, this is really ironic.“ Mist next to me said. I nodded. „Yeah, we’ve protected that place for years, and now we’re helping someone break in.“ We were sitting in a truck in front of the Site 60- the first site I was ever assigned to. It always felt for me like a second home. I smirked, before scratching my fore right leg. „Still itchy?“ Mist asked. „Yeah, but nothing you can’t get used to. At least I can scratch myself.“ I replied, „You can be lucky that you didn’t have to wear the experimental camo paint that got around when I was a greenhorn- scratching only got the paint off you, and it itched even more.“ When picking the spectra colors, I didn’t want anything that catches your eye too quickly- that meant no bright colors. I eventually settled on green coat and red mane with tail. When I looked myself in the mirror and smiled, I didn’t even recognize myself. Derpy picked a crimson coat with blue mane and tail, and Mist switched the colors. Meanwhile at the base, Derpy got past the second checkpoint, disguised as a doctor, approached the office she was looking for. The sign on the door read: Derpy slowly opened the door, looking in. Luckily there was no one inside. She quickly ran to the computer, and opened up the search program. ENTER THE KEYWORD(S): _______________________ Derpy quickly punced in Bolt's name. Let’s print out his file. Maybe we’ll find something there. The moment she hit print, a text box popped out. ERROR. REQUEST DENIED LV. 5 CLEARANCE „Damn it!“ she hissed before looking around for anything useful. There was a security card on the table. PD’s card. Oh sweet Celestia please let it work. Derpy ran the card across the scanner. ACCESS ALLOWED. WELCOME PONY DRAGON. In a few minutes, the file was printed out. Derpy opened another search box, and typed in the hoof prints comparison. She entered in Bolt’s hoof prints. SEARCHING... In a few minutes... MATCH FOUND:1 (89%) Derpy quickly started printing the file, and just as she packed them into her bag, she heard the doorknob turn.She quickly ran for the weapon closet, and hid behind it. The door opened, and in went Pony Dragon with his son Filly Dragon. „So, how is the search going dad?“ FD asked. „Not good. Bolt knows how to hide, and he’s probably planning another assault or somethin’.“ PD answered. „Where’s the next parade taking place in?“ FD looked at his dad. „In Ponyville. It’s the place where the original Elements of Harmony live. It’s a major spot on the tour.“ PD took out a Sunburn rifle out from his desk, and started cleaning it. Derpy was almost out of the room, when PD stopped her. „Come in! Can I help you?“ „Oh, I was just coming to get some files for...“ Derpy started. „Yeah, for Dr. Sparkle. Here are they.“ PD said and handed her a bunch of papers. „Thank you.“ Derpy said as she took them. When she looked up, she saw PD staring into her eyes. „Strabismus?“ he asked. Derpy just nodded. „We don’t have many ponies with such kind a condition in here, and yet... Do I know you from somewhere?“ PD asked, not moving his eyes from Derpy‘s. Derpy quickly shook her head. „Well, probably just saw you on the camera feed. Alright, you can go.“ PD said. Knock Knock Derpy quickly went out of the room, and threw the files from PD into the trash bin. As she walked out of the entrance, somepony stood in her way. „Hey there cutie. Where ya headed?“ a green Earth pony grinned at her, and pinned her against the wall. „HEY, WHO ARE YOU!?“ Derpy screamed. Meanwhile at the nearby truck, someone kicked open the doors, and jumped out. Just guess who. Thirty seconds earlier... „Wait, who is that?“ Mist asked while pointing at someone that approached Derpy. I glanced into the distance before shouting: „IS THAT GREEN CARRIER?“ I kicked open the door and jumped out. Mist just stayed inside, and started the engine. „Come on, just a kiss, nobody will know.“ Green smiled before leaning in even closer. I grabbed a brick laying on the ground, and ran to the pervert from behind. I turned him around to face me, and said: „Knock knock Green.“ „Oh shi...“ Green didn’t even finish his sentence as I smacked the brick across his head with all strength that I could gather. A few seconds later, a siren was heard. „ALERT, ALERT! ALL MILITARY PERSONEL TO THE NORTHERN ENTRANCE OF THE BASE! WE HAVE A COLT DOWN!“ „RUN!“ I shouted as we ran towards the truck. I quickly got in and floored the gas pedal to the ground. When I looked into the back mirror, I knew shit hit the fan too fast: 7HM, 0666 and Dark Knights were already next to Green. „BOLT, LOOK OUT!“ Derpy shouted. I looked ahead, and my heart dropped. In the middle of the road stood PD, with two Sunburn rifles in each fore hoof. He was aiming at me. Not at the truck, not at Derpy, not at Mist. At me. He was shouting something. I didn’t hear him, but I knew what he was screaming, because my self-preservation instinct was shouting the same thing Stop the car Bolt. If you run PD over, it’s over. No pun, no joke. The moment you do it, you lose your only chance to be cleared of the accusations. I also remember girls shouting something about me being crazy and telling me to stop. Fuck you all, If the guy who did it is a SCP-subject, I’m not letting anyone „contain“ him. That bastard’s mine. „BOLT, YOU’LL RUN HIM OVER!“ Mist screamed. „SO WHAT!? HE KNOWS ME, HE BETTER MOVES HIS ASS OFF THE ROAD, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, I’M NOT GIVING TWO SHITS ABOUT ANYBODY!“ I yelled back at them. Unfortunately, PD probably thought I was bluffing. 5,4... Come on Bolt, stop bluffing, I know you won't do it. PD thought 3,2... I saved your ass more than once, you owe, you can't just run me over. 1.... PD suddenly got scared. Oh shit you're not b... The sound of the Pony/Dragon hybrid hitting the truck was probably not so loud as we imagined, but it made a huge impact on me and Mist. I just ran over one of my friends. I looked into the back mirror. PD lay on the ground, motionless. I floored the gas pedal again, and hightailed it the fuck out of there. „3,2,1, SPARK!“ the medic shouted as he shocked PD’s body with defibrillators. After two more tries, PD finally came to. „FUCK!“ he shouted as he woke up, jumping to standing position, before collapsing to the floor. „Easy there sir, you have at least five broken ribs.“ The medic said. „Wha... what about No.0456...?“ PD asked. „He’s in coma sir, that’s all we know.“ Another medic answered. „Alright... help me up. Don’t worry... about me, I’ll... manage.“ PD said. He entered his office, sat down on his chair, and took out a hidden bottle of Dragon Water. After kicking four shots into him, he finally looked at everyone who was in the room: P4 council, Dr. Sparkle, every RD captain that was on site, every Dark Knight, and finally Metal Gear Ray. „How did you knew?“ Sparkle asked. "The mare resembled Bolt in some facial details. Then I remembered about Bolt’s younger sister Derpy living in Ponyville, at young age diagnosed with strabismus. It was really easy.“ PD said quietly. „Do you think he knew Princess Luna was on site?“ Ray asked. "What the hell would he be doing here otherwise?“ Sparkle asked. PD nodded. „I thought something was off. I was wrong. Something definitely snapped inside Black Bolt. Princess,“ he looked at Luna, „you sure you want to go on?" Luna nodded. „Alright, as for the rest of you, here’s what you tell everyone...“ “Bolt betrayed us.” Internal Conflict I was riding the truck downhill, with girls sleeping on the seats next to me. “Apparently, he really wants Princess Luna dead, and will kill ANYONE in his way.” I looked at them, worries entering my head. “ I don’t care what anyone owes to Bolt.” Was it really a good idea to drag them into this?“ “ If anyone finds him...” If they wouldn’t come when you called them, they would have come even when you wouldn’t. "He shoots him.” As I took shortcut through woods, thought about what I just did. “No securing.” I burned down the bridges. “No containing.” What are you gonna do now, idiot? My self-preservation instinct asked. “No protecting.” What I have to do. I answered. “I want that fucker dead.” You’re forgetting one thing. I told my inner self. And what would that be? He asked. That Luna isn’t a supervisor to me. I explained. She’s family. Oh. The inner me said. Now he understood where I was going. So that’s why you went rogue. Yeah. Nobody touches my family. I growled. ''Well, nobody touches my family, and lives long after. '' Category:SCP-CIM:Hunted